<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty by Coeurire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375011">Pretty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire'>Coeurire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Ficlet, Fluff, Flufftober, GNC Patrick Brewer, Nonbinary David Rose, Other, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gender euphoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick tries on a dress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rose Apothecary Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Radiance</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Radiant.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick stepped back from where David stood, nervous. He had watched David go through this process with dresses before. Usually they tried it on, gave it the cutest little twirl, examine himself in the mirror, do a few poses, and then turn to Patrick and give a little head tilt that said “I value your opinion, baby, just not as much as I value mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet before today he’d never tried wearing one himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought had just never occurred to him. He’d briefly entertained the idea of dressing up as a female character for Halloween, but in the end had been too nervous, sticking to sexy male firefighters and kings. And he liked how he dressed just fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But he wanted to explore. Maybe he could do better than “just fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He glanced around the room, as if worried someone would catch him, and wasn’t sure why. He took a deep breath, and stepped forward, into the sunlight shining through their bedroom windows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears welled in David’s eyes and they clapped their hands onto their face. “Oh my God, </span>
  <em>
    <span>radiant,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>they repeated, stepping aside so Patrick could see himself in the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Patrick closed his eyes, then opened them again. He faced himself: the square jaw that David always complimented and loved to kiss, the carefully groomed hair, and the gentle pink dress that fell just above his knees in billowy fabric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to like it,” said David. “No pressure. But you have to feel as beautiful as you look to me right now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s...nice,” Patrick said. “I don’t know about </span>
  <em>
    <span>radiant, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but I feel pretty.” He had never felt pretty before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David gave him a tiny round of applause. “Okay, now twirl,” they instructed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick stepped back from the mirror and looked at David quizzically. “I’m not gonna--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Just trust me,” David interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick, feeling incredibly silly, twirled in a circle. The skirt spun around him, blossoming outwards, and he understood why David had told him to do this. It was really fun. He found himself giggling; he hadn’t giggled in years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is. Wow. Really nice,” he said when he finally stopped. “Thank you for talking me into this.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>“Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for humoring me,” said David, and stood on tiptoes to kiss him on the top of his forehead. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>